Changelings
by diaryoftheclinicallyinsane
Summary: There's something different about Kurt, Blaine can feel it. Will Blaine find out what exactly makes Kurt so special, or will he be kept in the dark?  Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: **_So this idea just kinda hit me on my way home form school and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you like it and enjoy! :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters. *meh creys*_

* * *

><p>We were running through the forest, trees whipping by at unimaginable speeds. I had never gone this fast before, and I was finding that I loved the speed, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I know it sounded like a cliché, but I had never felt so <em>alive<em>... well, maybe once before.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Ago...<em>

Kurt and I were hanging out a lot more now after Rachel's party, going for coffee, studying together, walking to each other's classes. We were almost inseparable, which made sense because he was quickly becoming my best friend.

I walked down the hall after Trig, heading towards the lunch room. I was craving one of the delicious grilled cheese sandwiches that they were planning on serving today, and Kurt would be there. It was almost sickening how bad I had it for that boy. I was just about to turn the corner when a hand latched onto my elbow, yanking me into a closet.

The door closed behind me, enveloping the small room in darkness. My first thought was that Karofsky had found me. I had been waiting for him to come for me. Ever since Kurt had told me about his mouth raping I had been expecting the hulking football player to come find me, trying to silence me and make his secret disappear.

I pressed against the nearest wall, trying to escape from the heated mass in front of me. My attempts to flee were futile though, as the figure moved closer.

I could feel hot breath on my neck, my jaw line, hovering right in front of my lips. Despite the darkness I closed my eyes, pressing them shut until green spots appeared. This was not happening, not again. My life was finally starting to work itself out. I was at a school where I was appreciated, I had plenty of friends, and I liked someone who I was pretty sure like me back. Was I not allowed to be happy?

Thoughts kept on rushing through my head as the person got impossibly closer. Then, the heat was gone. The light clicked on overhead, a sharp contrast to the previous darkness. My eyes opened and flew back shut, unable to adjust to the sudden brightness.

After a few seconds I opened my eyes and stared at the _idiot_ in front of me.

"KURT! _What _do you think you're _doing_? You just about gave me a heart attack! I thought you were _Karofsky_ for fuck's sake!" I ended my screaming fit by throwing my arms. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was hitting, as long as I was connecting with something I was happy.

"Blaine." I ignored him, continuing on with my assault.

"Blaine!" his voice was slightly more urgent now, almost shaking with some unidentifiable emotion.

"BLAINE!" He grabbed my wrists in mid-swing, holding them above my head. I struggled against him, trying to get my hands back so I could resume my attack.

I looked up to glare at my supposed best friend, but really, what kind of best friend does these kinds of things? Unfortunately my glare slipped right off my face when I looked up into a pair of cerulean eyes. Upon a closer look I saw that same unidentifiable emotion again.

Kurt's normally warm eyes had a hard edge to them. He was looking down at me and breathing heavily. I stared into his eyes, concern filling me.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" I had barely finished speaking when he pushed me up against the wall, pinning my hands beside me.

I was about to ask him what the _hell_ was going on when he started to speak right in my ear.

"I've been trying so hard, Blaine...to stay away from you. I wanted to keep my distance, I wanted to keep you safe, but I just..._can't_ anymore." I could hear the desperation in his voice, could see his eyes wandering over my face, lingering on my lips.

"Kurt, I don't want to be away from you. What could you possibly be keeping me safe from?" He just bowed his head and gave a breathy laugh.

"From me." He looked back up at me, and it seemed almost as if he was pleading me to get away from him. I held firm and pressed myself closer to him. His eyes widened and some of the coldness seeped out of them.

"Blaine, you have no idea what I can do. You're not safe around me! I'm so...so destructive! I ruin everything I touch; no one is safe around me, especially you, especially because of how I feel about..." He snapped his mouth shut and he looked at the ground once again.

I ducked my head so I could look into his eyes. "Hey, it's alright Kurt. You don't have to pretend around me. We're all insecure about something; it doesn't make us any less lovable." He seemed to be processing my words so I kept talking.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but..." He cut me off with a quiet whisper, barely heard above my own talking.

"I really want to kiss you." My jaw dropped. Had he really just said that? This magnificent creature wanted to kiss _me_? He seemed to see the confusion in my eyes, because he looked back up and set his jaw.

"I'm tired of running. I'm tired of new starts. I'm tired of not getting what I want and what I want...is to kiss you." I felt a smile creep onto my face. I had spent most of my teen years working hard to please other people, but this would be the first time I was helping myself before anyone else.

I slowly moved closer, making sure that this is what Kurt wanted. He didn't pull back so I moved closer still. I could feel his sweet breath on my lips when he finally spoke.

"Blaine, there's something you should know first..." I growled deeply at him. Whoa, I hadn't been expecting that.

"There is _nothing _else that I need to know Kurt, just...shut up and kiss me." And with that I pressed my lips to his.

It was better than I ever could have imagined. I had kissed other boys before but none of them had tasted this divine. It was like kissing vanilla, coffee and unfiltered sweetness all at the same time. Kurt responded almost immediately, pulling himself closer, pressing against my chest. Our lips moved together as one, reacting to each other's small movements. I drug my tongue across his lower lip, asking entrance into his mouth. He moaned quietly and opened in answer.

I darted in and started to explore, and by God his mouth was just as glorious as his lips were. Our tongues battled for dominance, moving in a deadly dance. Eventually the need for air dominated our need to kiss. We broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Kurt smiled and cocked his head, eyes shining. "I'm so glad I met you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. I sighed contentedly.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Ago...<em>

I walked down the hallway, clutching the hand of my boyfriend. _Boyfriend. _I was just starting to get over what had happened in the supply closet last week. Kurt was my boyfriend now. Everything just seemed so right, as if nothing could ever go wrong again.

I looked over at the slightly taller boy, wondering if he was feeling the same way I was. He looked down at me and smiled. He totally felt the same way.

I was starting to lean over to whisper my thoughts to him, but was brought up short by a gut-wrenching pain. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach, gasping and writhing on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! Kurt! Kurt, someone stabbed me. I can't..." My speech was broken off by another wave of pain. Before I knew what had even happened I was enveloped in warmth, being carried swiftly towards the dorms.

I looked up through my misty eyes and saw an angel, no wait...that was Kurt. He was _carrying_ me. The last thing that entered my mind was that either I weighed less than I thought, or Kurt was stronger than he seemed. Then, blackness.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Kurt's smell surrounding me. The pains in my stomach had subsided and all that was left was the fear and memory of pain. I looked over my shoulder and saw him, sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped around me. I twisted carefully in his arms, so as to get a better look at his face.<p>

He was such an angel. Wait. Thinking those words reminded me of what had happened earlier. I hadn't really been too worried considered the amount of pain that was distracting me, but I was fine now, and a little thought tugged at the edge of my mind.

How _had_ Kurt carried me? Looking at him now I could see that he really wasn't strong enough to do so. Sure his arms were toned, but I wasn't a willowy, lithe boy either. I knew I was stockier, so it just didn't make sense that Kurt had been able to carry me, not just to my room, but up the stairs to get to our dorm as well.

I laid there turning the thought over in my head when Kurt started to stir. His eyes opened lazily and he yawned and stretched, strangely resembling a cat. After he had gotten comfortable once again he looked over and gave me a content smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I melted at the sound of his voice, almost forgetting what had been upsetting me only moment ago. I looked at him and gave a slight smile in return.

"I'm fine now, thank you for taking care of me. Can I ask you a question?" Kurt just kept smiling and ruffled my hair.

"Of course you can." I took a deep breath and ploughed through my next few sentences.

"How did you carry me up here? I mean, there's no way that you're strong enough to do that." Kurt visibly sighed and closed his eyes. I just waited for his response. After a few seconds his eyes slowly opened.

"There's something that I need to tell you."

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Ago...<em>

It had been seven days since Kurt had told me. Seven days since my world had come crumbling down. It had also been seven days since I had spoken to the love of my life. Yep and there it was. Another problem to throw on my growing pile of misfortune. I definitely loved Kurt still, even after what he told me seven days ago.

What he had said had shocked me to the very core. At first I did believe him, thinking that it was all just a joke. But after a while I saw that he wasn't laughing and that's when it hit me. I had jumped out of bed, and proceeded to whisper-yell at him.

"_What do you mean I`m changing! How is that even possible? What ARE you?" _I was in shock, but looking back now I realize that they may have been a better way of dealing with the information being told to me. Kurt's tears were falling faster than my questions could leave my mouth.

"_I'm so sorry Blaine. I tried to tell you, in the closet, but I got caught up in the moment, and I wasn't thinking." _At the time I had just been angry, angry that he hadn't told me the truth, angry that now, because of him, I was turning into someone...no, some_thing_ different.

Only a few words from the conversation had really made sense at the time, but after a week of thinking and solitude I was starting to get it.

Kurt wasn't human. There, that was it. He wasn't human and now, because I had kissed him, neither was I. It was almost too much to comprehend, but I was managing as best as I could. He had said that the little things would be the first to go. I wouldn't need my glasses, or my contacts for that matter, anymore. My senses would become heightened, making everything sharper. My body would start to stretch and transform, into the perfect proportions.

I was becoming what Kurt had called a Changeling. From what I gathered they were a rare species. They lived here on Earth and were completely impossible to spot, if you didn't know what you were looking for.

School was steadily becoming easier, another effect of the change. You know how most people only use ten percent of their brain? Well Changelings use something like eighty or ninety percent, which was making my AP Calculus a whole lot easier.

The other day I had been running laps for gym, when I noticed that no one was near me. I looked ahead of me, thinking that I had fallen behind, but saw no one. I had then looked behind me and saw that entirety of the class was back there. I was a good half mile ahead of them, and I wasn't even breaking a sweat.

I was trying my hardest to ignore what was happening. Maybe I just finally understood math, maybe I was getting in better shape. But I knew, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, that Kurt was right. It was terrifying, but what was worse was that I wasn't even mad at Kurt, I just wanted him back.

It was harder, living without constantly talking, without being able to just run up and grab his hand. We had only been dating a week before our falling out, but it felt like there was a huge hole in my chest now, like it had been ripped out the second Kurt walked away from me.

It was then when I finally realized what I had to do.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Ago<em>

I ran down the hallways, not even trying to control how fast I was going, in an attempt to find the boy I so desperately needed to see. It had taken me a whole week to gather up the nerve to talk to Kurt, something that I was not proud of. I needed this boy like I needed air, so why was I so damn nervous to apologize to him?

Kurt's favourite places started to run through my brain; I checked the student commons, the cafeteria, and the little coffee stand in the main hall. He was nowhere to be found. I stood in the halls, bent over in exhaustion, hands on my knees, trying to figure out where he could be. I straightened up quickly, slapping myself in the forehead. I was such an idiot sometimes; I knew _exactly_ where Kurt was.

* * *

><p>I approached the choir room quietly, if Kurt was in here I would have to surprise him. He had been avoiding me as much as I had been avoiding him this week. As I got closer I heard the tinkling of piano keys, a soft voice singing along with it.<p>

I stepped closer, pressing my ear against the door, but was still unable to make out the words being sung. Grabbing the door knob, I twisted it silently, slipping inside the room without a sound. That would be the one good thing about this change so far, I was deathly quiet now.

Standing at the back of the room I saw Kurt, for the first time in what seemed like forever. He was even more gorgeous than I remembered. His brown hair was swept up on top of his head perfectly, like always. He was sitting on the piano bench, blazer having been disregarded and tossed on the chair beside him. From here I could see his lithe figure, moving ever so gracefully underneath his school button-up.

Finally, I could hear the words spilling out of his dazzling mouth, the mouth that smiled to warmly, the mouth that told me a secret that changed my life, the mouth that I longed to kiss once again.

_I've been alone, _

_Surrounded by darkness._

_And I've seen how heartless,_

_The world can be._

My heart just about broke; Kurt was singing with so much pain that I could feel it coming off him in waves. I had been completely unaware how much this had been hurting Kurt. All I felt was shame, this entire time I had been worrying about how _I _was feeling, not even considering that this could be affecting Kurt as well.

_I've seen you crying,_

_You felt like it's hopeless._

_I'll always do my best,_

_To make you see..._

_Baby you're not alone,_

'_Cuz you're here with me._

_And nothin's ever gonna bring us down,_

'_Cuz nothing can keep me from lovin' you._

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be._

_Our love is all we need,_

_To make it through._

I realized the truth in Kurt's words. Even after everything that had happened between us and after all the time that had passed, I _knew_ I was still in love with him. There was nothing that this angel could do that would stop that. I couldn't even fathom how I had made it this long without being by his side, but I was glad that I was going to try and make it right.

_I still have trouble,_

_I trip and stumble try'na make sense of things,_

_Sometimes. _

_I look for reasons,_

_But I don't need 'em._

_All I need is to look in your eyes,_

_And I've realized..._

_Baby I'm not alone,_

'_Cuz you're here with me._

_And nothin's ever gonna take us down,_

'_Cuz nothin' can keep me from lovin' you._

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be._

_Our love is all we need,_

_To make it through._

I walked quietly to Kurt's side, guided forward by his melodic voice. He turned to look at me, but kept playing and singing. I stared into his eyes, and knew instantly that everything would be okay. We could make it through this, and we would do it together.

'_Cuz you're here with me, _

_And nothin's ever gonna bring us down._

'_Cuz nothin', nothin',nothin',_

_Can keep me from loving you._

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be._

_You know our love,_

_Is all we need._

_Our love is all we need,_

_To make it through._

He rose from the piano bench, looking at me with a joyous smile. I could actually look him in the eyes now because of my sudden growth spurt, which filled me with undeniable happiness.

"Kurt, I..." I was cut off by an elegant fingers pressed against my lips.

"Don't apologize. This was just as much my fault as yours." I smiled even wider at his words. He wasn't mad at me, which was what I had been expecting. "I'm just glad that you came back."

"Of course I came back. I can't stay away from you, it hurts way too much." I grabbed his hands and held them at my sides. I almost expected them to feel differently now that I knew his secret, but they didn't, they still felt baby soft and fit in my hands perfectly.

We were perfect for one another; I could feel in the depths of my soul, this was who I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I looked at the boy standing in front of me. Who knew that I would have to change my whole life to realize how much I needed him. I decided that there was nothing left to lose, this boy deserved to know what I had been thinking and becoming more sure of every passing minute, for the last three weeks.

"Kurt, I love you." His eyes widened, then relaxed into a knowing look. He pulled me closer and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. It only lasted a second, but he had told what exactly what I needed to hear. He opened his mouth and whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Later<em>

I woke up with the sun streaming through the window, directly into my eyes. I couldn't find it in me to be distraught though, how could I when I was waking up beside the most gorgeous man in this world?

I shook my beloved awake, encouraging him to greet the day. I was answered with a grumble and Kurt moving away from me.

"Kurt, come on. We don't want to be late on the first day of school, do we?" It would be my third time entering our junior year, because really, what else could we do? We were stuck at seventeen, which didn't leave to much room for anything. We were lucky that the change had made us both so tall, or we wouldn't be able to get away with anything.

I thought about all the things that had happened since Kurt and I had gotten back together. We had both decided that we would be happier at McKinley and had transferred for our senior year. We held hands in the halls, shared secret kisses, and on Prom, we finally gave ourselves to one another. It had perfect, and sweet, and everything that I had imagined it would be. After that everything seemed like our lives could only get better.

The only thing that had bothered both of us through the years was all the secrecy and moving. We could never stay in one place too long; Kurt said that people got suspicious too easily. Even now, I would wake up to the sound of Kurt's quiet sobs, listening to him mourn over his life that he lost, over the friends that he had to leave behind. We still kept tabs on all of our best friends, but never met with them.

It had taken almost three whole years to finally convince Kurt to tell me how old he really was. There had been yelling, tears, and words said that weren't meant to be spoken. After fighting for what seemed like forever, but had really only been a few hours, Kurt finally decided to tell me. I had been stunned into shock, surprised by the number that he had uttered. Thinking that my silence was been out of disgust, Kurt had burst out in tears. I had wrapped him up in my arms, reassuring him that I wasn't repulsed by him, as he had thought. To myself I had been thinking that one hundred and forty really wasn't that old.

Our lives were anything but boring. We spent down time travelling, seeing the world, meeting new people. We had only had to take drastic measures once, when I had gotten careless in Venice. The authorities had been watching us closely and had seen me running, _really_ running, across rooftops. Kurt and I had been forced to dive off a cliff that night, convincing the police that we had died in the fall.

I shook my head, bringing myself out of my memories. If we didn't get up right now we really would be late for school. All our friends were going to be waiting for us, ready to start our junior year together.

"Kurt, don't make me tickle you. I swear to God I will!" After more silence from Kurt's side of the bed I decided to attack. Bouncing on top of Kurt I began to tickle his sides relentlessly. He instantly began to laugh breathlessly, trying fruitlessly to get away. I slid my hands underneath his silk pyjama shirt and stopped my tickling tirade.

Kurt looked up at me through half-lidded eyes. "Are you _sure_ you want to go to school today?" His smile just about melted my bones into jelly.

I lay back down beside him, wrapping my arms around his tiny waste. "I think I just want to stay home today, actually." This boy was such a bad influence on me, I couldn't even say no to him.

We lay there, chests rising and falling together, content in the silence. I heard music coming from somewhere, suddenly. I listening quietly and realized it was Kurt. He was humming the opening bars to the first song I ever sang to him, our song.

I joined in after a while, singing the words that seemed to match our lives so perfectly. This boy was all I needed, and I couldn't wait to live with him for the rest of eternity.

_No regrets,_

_Just love._

_We can dance, _

_Until we die._

_You and I, _

_Will be young forever..._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** _So I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this, and hey, if I get enough reviews I may consider turning it into a multi-chapter. For those who have read TPM I would like to say that no, I haven't given up on it, I jsut needed a temporary change of scenery... :) So if you like this story and would like to see more of Changeling!Kurt and Blaine send me a review with your thoughts!_

_Also, you can chat me up on tumblr at forevermusically. tumblr. com (take out the spaces). _

_XOXO  
>DOTCI :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_[A/N]: So firstly I would like to say thank you to all the people that reviewed and alerted Changleings! You guys are great and totally inspired me to continue with this idea, as it was originally supposed to be just a one-shot :) Secondly I would like to apologize for the wait. What with grad and exams and just life in particular I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted to. So thank you to all those who stuck with me through the incredibly long wait and without further adue here is chapter 2!_

* * *

><p><em>Let you put your hands on me, <em>

_In my skin tight jeans, _

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

Kurt was whispering his favourite part of our song into my chest. "You know you can touch me whenever you feel like it, you don't need permission." Kurt just shrugged and pulled himself closer to me.

I still couldn't believe that he had convinced me to skip school today, just to cuddle all day. It was ridiculous how badly this boy influenced me; I was a straight-A, perfect attendance kind of student, not one prone to skipping even in the slightest. My thoughts were suddenly derailed as I felt a pair of cool, smooth hands slip underneath my shirt, stopping on my stomach.

I looked down at the man I loved and laughed at what I saw. Kurt looked like he was opening a Christmas present, the joy on his face was undisputable.

"Kurt, we've been together for ten years. You'd think that by now you would be a little less surprised whenever you see me." Kurt's hands moved, rising up and down in time with my quiet laughter.

Kurt looked at me with a little smile, and moved his hands higher, resting on the bottoms of my ribs. "'M not surprised, just happy with what I'm finding."

Whatever my next words had been were quickly silenced by Kurt's lips on mine. Despite the fact that we had been doing this for nearly ten full years I never felt like it got old. I had Kurt memorized from head to toe, but that didn't mean he didn't surprise me every time we touched. It was like having your birthday over and over again, I never got tired of him.

I slid my hands from his hair farther down, letting my fingers trail light patterns from one defined hip bone to the other. Kurt gasped into my mouth, making me groan in response, while deepening the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance but before long I gave up, letting Kurt take the reins. He flicked his tongue across the roof of my mouth, sending little shivers up my spine.

This is what I lived for; spending time with Kurt, just being together. All I could smell was Kurt, his scent of jasmine making my head spin. His signature taste of vanilla registered on my tongue, instantly making me want more.

Kurt's hands had started to travel farther down, hovering right beside where I needed them the most. I couldn't control the bucking in my hips, or the whining that was escaping my lips. I felt Kurt smile against my mouth and finally understood what he was doing. Damn that man, he wasn't playing fair, but Kurt never really did.

"Kurt...please...I need..." My begging was cut off by a laugh that resonated from deep inside Kurt.

"Oh...I'm sorry Blaine. What was that?" I knew for a fact that Kurt's laugh was much too evil for him to be really feeling sorry for me. I couldn't even concentrate anymore; speaking was becoming more and more difficult as Kurt inched his fingers inwards towards my growing problem.

I glared at Kurt, grabbing his hands in my own and pointedly pulled them inwards. Despite the fact that I knew what was coming I still gasped as Kurt's hands landed on me; that was something that I'm sure I will never get used to.

Kurt just smiled at me, adjusting his body until he was hovering over me. Kurt moved his hands to the tops on my pants, slowly working them downwards. I knew that he was teasing me, and though I'd never tell him, the teasing was one of my favourite parts.

Kurt worked my pants down, lower and lower. They were almost down over my...well...my problem, and I started to pant even though Kurt hadn't even started to touch me yet.

I was starting to get a little lightheaded from the anticipation when Kurt's head jerked up. His hands were gone the next instant, followed by the heat of his body.

"Kurt, what's wr..." I was cut off by a wave of Kurt's hands, signalling for me to be quiet. I clamped my mouth shut and kept my eyes on Kurt, watching as he moved to stand by the window. I saw his eyes widen in fear? Panic? I wasn't sure; it wasn't an expression that I had even seen on Kurt's face.

The next thing I knew Kurt was running past me to our closet, ripping out the small duffel bag and backpack that sat just inside the door. Kurt hurried to our dresser and began to throw clothes into the duffel.

"Blaine take the backpack and go throw essentials in it!" I just looked at him, feeling confusion seep into my body.

"Kurt... I don't understand." Kurt stopped what he was doing and rushed across the room to stand in front of me. He grabbed my face roughly and looked into my eyes. He eyes, normally calm and blue, were absolutely frantic, the blue disappearing and being replaced by a deep, swirling green, and it was scaring me.

"Blaine, I promise to you that I will explain everything, but we have to go." His hands dropped from my face and he rushed across the room once again. He turned to look at me and saw me still sitting on the bed. "NOW BLAINE!"

The sound of Kurt's shrill yell made me jump up from the bed. I ran out the door, grabbing the backpack on my way. It occurred to me that I didn't really know what the essentials were because I didn't know where we were going, or how long we were going to be gone for. I decided on just taking everything that we would need for a couple weeks. Toothbrushes, combs, gels and various moisturizers were thrown in haphazardly, along with anything else that looked important. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was grabbing; instead just throwing anything I touched into the bag.

After I had ransacked the bathroom I ran downstairs to the den. The room was dark and even though I had never been afraid of darkness, I was pulled up short by the room. Somehow the darkness in this room seemed threatening, like it was trying to warn me away. I moved along the wall and flipped the lights on as quickly as possible. I sighed in relief when the room was flooded with light. I glanced around the room, seeing if there was anything in here that we might need. My eyes landed on our safe, hidden partially behind the desk. I had once asked Kurt what was in it and he had answered light heartedly, telling me that it was just in case of an emergency.

Well this seemed like an emergency if there ever was one. I walked over and tried to open it but found it locked. Well of course it was locked, having an unlocked safe kind of negated the purpose of having one in the first place. I tried turning the lock, putting in various significant dates; my birthday, Kurt's birthday, nothing worked.

God! Why did Kurt have to be so secretive? I was getting more frustrated by the second, my grip on the handle tightening. I was just about to get up when I heard a loud crack. Looking down I realized that I had pulled the door right off its hinges. I stared at the door, unimpressed. Why hadn't I thought of pulling off the door in the first place?

Shaking my head I looked into the safe, unsure of what I would find. My jaws dropped at what I saw. In front of me there were rolls and rolls of money. I took some out with shaking hands. There were twenties, fifties, hundreds; my parents had been wealthy but even they didn't this kind of money in this house. There had to be thousands of dollars in here. I grabbed more and more rolls shoving them into the backpack, wondering if I should take it all or just some of it. Considering that I didn't know how long we would be gone for or where we were going I filled up the rest of the backpack.

Even after I filled the backpack to the point of bursting there was still at least twenty rolls left behind. I shook my head once again and stood up, replacing the door, and walking out of the room. Just as I stepped back out into the open I ran into something solid.

After the initial shock I saw that it was Kurt that I had run into. He was still looking flustered, his eyes darting back and forth, sweat beading across his forehead. Without a word he grabbed my hand and headed for the garage, taking the keys from the counter on his way by. He slammed the button to the garage door opener on his way by. I looked at it in surprise, wondering how it hadn't broken.

Once in the garage he let go of me and threw the duffel bag in the back seat. I ran over to the passenger's side and did the same, sliding into the car afterwards. I had barely gotten my door closed when Kurt started to back out. He left the driveway quickly, the smell of burnt rubber beneath us. I was just about to blurt out all the questions running through my mind when Kurt spoke.

"_Shit!"_ I gasped slightly, Kurt usually never swore, or raised his voice for that matter. I didn't even have time to think about what all this could mean before Kurt was flinging us around a corner. I fell against the window, smacking my head in the process. I looked over at Kurt dizzily and saw that he was glancing in the rear view mirror. I looked out my side mirror and saw a black SUV following us. My eyes widened, someone was following us. The dizziness in my head left suddenly as a new and possibly dangerous threat was introduced.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight the headache that was starting to form. Why would anyone be chasing us? What had we done wrong? I didn't even try to ask Kurt my questions; he was focusing too hard on the road to even be able to carry on a conversation.

We twisted and turned through the streets of suburbia, slowly making our way to the downtown. I chanced a glance back at the SUV and saw that it was getting farther and farther behind. It couldn't handle the quick turns and fast speeds that we were managing. Or it could have been Kurt's superior driving skills.

It wasn't like we had a fast car; it was just a little Buick Skylark. Hardly anything special and definitely not faster that an SUV. But Kurt knew how to drive, his father had been a mechanic back when he had been alive, and apparently he had taught Kurt everything he knew. I just hoped that it would be enough to help us get away.

* * *

><p>I was pulled out of my thoughts suddenly when Kurt stopped the car. We were in front of a warehouse on the outskirts of town. I hadn't even noticed that we had been heading to this part of town. I shot a confused look at Kurt, who just waved me off. We both stepped out of the car.<p>

"Kurt, what about the SUV?" Kurt just smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about that, we lost them a while back." Kurt opened the back door and pulled out the duffel and the backpack. He tossed the backpack to me over the top of the car. I caught it at the last second and stared after him, watching him walk towards the obviously abandoned warehouse. Who was this confident, sexy man? Sure I knew that Kurt was sexy but that was a different kind of sexy than this. This man in front of me seemed like a total stranger, and it was frightening to me how compelled I was by this thought.

I followed after him, stumbling over car parts along the way. I tore my eyes away from Kurt long enough to observe my surroundings.

The building in front of me was made out of pure concrete, bits and pieces crumbling away at the edges. The ground was littered with rusty parts and cigarettes, making the whole area look contaminated and disgusting. The whole place looked like a dump and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why we were here.

I followed behind Kurt closely, not wanting to get lost. He led us to the side of the building where a door stood. Kurt looked at it for a moment and cocked his head to the side, as if he couldn't understand why there was a door in his way.

Without warning Kurt struck the door with an open palm, blowing it off its hinges and hurtling it into the darkness of the building. Kurt walked over the threshold, a smug smile on his face. I stood rooted in place, staring after him. This was just getting weirder and weirder. In the ten years we had spent together I had never seen Kurt act like this. He was always so gentle, never resorting to violence, but after seeing the grin on his face I realized that there must be more to it than that. After I thought about I realized that there was almost one hundred and fifty years worth of things that I didn't know about Kurt. The idea disturbed me deeply.

I walked into the building, closing my eyes quickly to the blinding lights Kurt had turned on. When I opened them again I audibly gasped. Around us were over twenty cars, and not just any cars. There were mustangs and Lamborghinis, antiques and brand new car alike. They all sparkled in the light, highlighting their immense value.

Kurt's tinkling laughter sounded behind me. I spun around and gaped at him, unable to close my mouth.

"Are these all yours?" I asked dumbly. Kurt just laughed again.

"No, only one belongs to me, but the look on your face is just priceless." I slammed my mouth closed and frowned. We had just been chased by complete strangers and Kurt was laughing as if everything was fine.

Kurt seemed to sense what I was thinking and he stopped laughing immediately. He walked up to me slowly, wrapping his arms around my waist when we got close enough. He rested he head on my shoulder and I sighed wrapping my arms around his torso. Even when we were in obvious danger Kurt could still calm me down. It was something about the way he smelled, the way he moved, that made everything seem less horrible than it actually was.

"I know that you're confused," Kurt spoke quietly, murmuring into my shoulder, "and I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but we had to get moving, and you were just kind of...sitting there. I couldn't let you get hurt and I most certainly could not you behind...not with them."

"It's okay Kurt. I kind of get now why you wanted us to leave so quickly." I wasn't lying, at first I had been hurt by Kurt's yelling but after being chased through town by possibly dangerous, unknown people I was willing to overlook that tiny fact. What was bothering me now though was the way Kurt spoke as if he knew who had been chasing us, and the way he had shivered slightly when he spoke of our pursuers.

"Kurt, you know who those people were don't you?" Kurt pulled away from me, standing back a few feet. He looked so dejected. His arms were wrapped tightly around his middle, as if he was trying to hold himself together. He wouldn't even look at me; instead he stared at the floor. I was at a complete loss; I didn't know what to do. I was confused and Kurt was visibly upset but there seemed to be this barrier between us, one that was preventing me from going to him.

I saw his shoulders start to shake, and at first I thought he might be laughing, but I was corrected when I saw a tear roll off the tip of his nose and splattering on the ground. The barrier between us instantly broke and I raced towards him enveloping him in my arms. Kurt's tears turned to sobs and I just held him, letting him cry to my shoulder.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Kurt's sobs died down and he pulled away once again, although not leaving my arms this time. I look into his eyes and saw the pure fear there. It shocked me to see such a raw emotion of Kurt's face. I usually only ever saw the happy or mildly upset side of Kurt, but this was something else entirely. It was like the light in his eyes had been extinguished, like someone had killed his soul and now he was just an empty shell. I was terrified by the look on his face.

"Kurt, what is it that you're not telling me? Why do you seem so...terrified?" Kurt sighed and just like that the light was back in his eyes, the look of fear gone completely.

"Blaine," He paused and took a deep breath, "There are some things that I haven't told you, some things that I should have told you a long time ago."


End file.
